The Eyes of the Boy With the Bread
by amateurblogger
Summary: A series of one-shots. So far, it includes Gale saying goodbye, Peeta and Katniss telling their kids about the Games, and Katniss' last breath.
1. Death of the Mockingjay

As Katniss drew her last breath, she looked into the eyes of her best friend.

They weren't the eyes of the boy she met in the woods years ago: Gale remained as a distant memory to her after the Rebellion was over and the war was won.

She remembered every detail about him as the memories flashed before her eyes.

She saw that rainy day when it all began, when all her hope was almost gone.

She saw the dandelion that she picked, avoiding his gaze and remembered how long ago she was afraid to look into their owner's eyes.

She saw that first day on the train.

She saw the cave.

She saw the beach in the Third Quarter Quell.

She remembered their first night after they had really grown back together.

She saw their wedding.

She saw the look on his face as both their children were born.

She remembered the day that they had to tell their kids what the Hunger Games were.

She saw all their anniversaries filled with more love than anyone else ever could have.

She saw so many more memories before she took one last look into those blue eyes.

They were the eyes of the boy she could never survive without.

They were the eyes of Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread that gave her hope.

And as she drew her last breath, she knew that her love for him was and would always be...

Real.


	2. Saying Goodbye to the Girl on Fire

Gale knew that he was happy somehow.

No, he had never found love again but he still loved his old hunting partner. In district 2, he would sneak out of his house just before dawn to go hunting, hoping that Katniss would be there somehow. He wished that she would take a train into district 2 and then surprise him.

She never did though. She stayed in district 12 with Peeta and her two kids: a boy and a girl.

One day many years after the end of the war and the rebellion, Gale took a train into the district. He lingered in the woods outside Victor's Village. It was Sunday, a hunting day.

He waited and he waited. Much after dawn around 9 o'clock that day, Peeta emerged from the house. He wasn't alone though. He was with Katniss and their two kids.

The boy and the girl ran on ahead onto the walking path. Katniss and Peeta were linked by their hands intertwined.

Finally, Gale realized that it was about time to let go of the girl he met in the woods all those years ago.

He knew that they were meant to be together now. In reality, he knew it all along.

Tears formed in his eyes. He hardly ever cried, but this was something worth crying for. He was saying goodbye to his best friend, without being able to say it to her face.

Silently, he whispered _goodbye._

Then, he was gone from her life forever, never to return.


	3. They're Just Kids

**(A/N) It's not very good, but I was bored so I wrote this. -Amateur Blogger**

* * *

I can see them playing out in the field right now.

Little Maggie and Jackson don't know that the meadow they play on started out as a graveyard for the people that died in the district twelve bombing. That was thirteen years ago. Maggie is now eleven years old and Jackson is nine. He can't quite keep up with her as she runs around because he still has the chubby legs of a little kid. He'll grow out of them eventually.

I'm sitting on the porch watching them play. Right now, Peeta is inside making a batch of cookies. When I think of everything that Peeta and I have been through, I sometimes get choked up. We've been through two Hunger Games, a war, the Hijacking, and everything else in between, yet we still love each other.

Some days are hard. I still have nightmares of the times when the Capitol was still in power. I pray every day that the Capitol never takes control again. Now, Panem is a Democracy, much like the country of America was before the Dark Days.

I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. It's days like today that I fear. Peeta and I have decided that we are going to tell Maggie and Jackson what the Hunger Games were. Well, we're going to tell them as much as we can without scaring them. After all, they're just kids.

We start by asking them what they know about the Hunger Games. They don't know much; just that Peeta and I played a part in them.

They don't understand why the Capitol would want to kill innocent children.

We tell them that no one really understood it, but the Capitol put it this way: "To remind of us of what we must never go back to."

I tell them about how the Games changed everyone. It made Cato into a bloody murderer, it made Foxface smarter, and the Games made Peeta and me weaker. Peeta tells them about the second Games and how Mags and many others were willing to give up their lives just so that we could make it out alive.

Peeta tells them that even though he and I fought through two Hunger Games and a war, the Capitol could never take us away from each other. He tells them to an extent about his hi-jacking, leaving out the part where he tried to choke me.

I tell them that many people gave up their lives so that Panem could have the bright future that it has today. I tell them about Boggs, Finnick, and even about Prim.

Prim is the hardest to tell them about. How do you explain to your kids about their aunt that they've never met and never will meet? How do you explain to them that you volunteered to take her place in the Hunger Games? How can you explain to them that the back of her shirt used to hang out like a duck tail? How do you tell them that Gale killed her with his bomb?

They can understand when Peeta and I tell them about Finnick because they've already heard about him from Annie.

It's hard to tell them, but somehow we manage to tell them what we can.

Peeta and I grew up too fast and never got the chance to just be young and enjoy the innocence that they will get to have without the threat of the Hunger Games.

Someday, I'll tell them about my nightmares and why they won't ever go away. Peeta will tell them why he sometimes clutches the back of the chair at the table and doesn't let go until the hi-jacked memories go away. Someday, we'll tell them that even though life is hard and all the hope might be gone from the world, life can be good again. That life can go on, no matter how bad our losses are. All they need is to find their dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction.

There's still so much to tell them. We will one day, but for now we'll let them enjoy being young.


End file.
